The First Time
by Big Banana
Summary: Você a viu pela primeira vez, mas ela não te viu. Você a amou primeiro, mas ela nunca.   relevem o sumário


**Minha primeira Faberry Oficial, YAY**

**Disclaimer: Glee não me pertence.**

**(Não sei escrever song fic, por isso caso você queira uma música para motivar a sua leitura eu aconselharia a escutar Same Mistake de James Blunt. A ****história toda foi escrita na base das músicas forever alones da minha playlist.)**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p>Você ainda não usava o uniforme das Cheerios naquele dia, muito menos tinha que mostrar alguma coisa para alguém. Era só você do seu jeito. Não havia com o que se preocupar ao andar pelos corredores, todos te olhavam, mas não te temiam. Te olhavam por curiosidade e se perguntavam como Deus poderia ser tão generoso aos meros mortais por enviar um anjo a Terra.<p>

Você era um anjo, mas só na aparência.

A primeira vez que você fez aquele caminho foi apenas por trivialidade. Queria conhecer o resto do colégio e se familiarizar com os corredores, independente do seu armário ser no sentido contrário.

E foi com o impeto de retribuir o olhar inquiridor dos outros alunos que seus olhos amendoados pararam em um corpo pequeno, envolto por uma cabeleira castanha e bonita. Sua curiosidade foi o impulso para observar a face daquela pessoa de aparência tão frágil, e foi também nesse momento que você a viu.

Mas ela não viu você.

A primeira vez que você se sentiu impotente por alguém, porque Deus sabe como você se segurou para não ir até lá e falar com ela.

E todos os dias a partir daquele você fez o mesmo caminho, independente disso tomar mais 10 minutos do seu dia.

Você fez amigos e foi aos poucos tornando-se popular, todos queriam sua presença simpática e bela ao seu lado. Era um grande priviligio receber um comprimento ou mero aceno de cabeça de uma das meninas mais lindas daquela escola.

Quando vestiu pela primeira vez o uniforme vermelho e branco, um sentimento de superioridade e imponência se fez presente. Ninguém jamais seria capaz de te contestar com aquela roupa, nem se quisessem. Ao juntar-se com Santana e Brittany tornara-se intocável, a rainha do Gelo. Todos conheciam o nome Fabray, todos sabiam quem você era.

E sinceramente, você odiava isso. Mas era assim que seu pai queria, então era assim que deveria ser. Ele sempre soube o que era melhor pra você. Ou não.

A primeira vez que você ouviu a voz dela não foi lá de uma maneira muito agradável. Santana havia ''batizado'' a menina com uma raspadinha e agora ria descarademente perante todo o corredor, todos riam, menos você.

Quando ela correu para os banheiros e se trancou lá, você não se importou em perder as duas aulas seguintes apenas esperando quando ela saisse. Foda-se Física e Literatura.

Você ouviu quando a porta foi aberta cautelosamente, e quando a cabeleira escura espiou pela abertura para ver se havia alguém, parando os olhos em você e se assustando.

A primeira vez que ela viu você, e a primeira vez que alguém demonstrou todo o medo que existia no mundo com apenas um olhar. A primeira vez que você queria matar alguém e se matar. Não foi sua culpa, Santana que tomasse responsabilidade por seus próprios atos.

A menina voltou a se trancar no banheiro e Quinn virou-se para sair, mas não sem antes deixar seu primeiro sopro de esperança no ano para trás.

Com a primeira raspadinha atirada na morena você sabia que tinha perdido tudo, todas as chances de qualquer coisa que pudesse ter com a menina. E você só foi ter aquela sensação horrível anos mais tarde, com sua pequena Beth. Não mais sua.

Com aquela raspadinha você sabia que tinha perdido uma das poucas coisas boas que valeriam a pena na sua vida. E até hoje isso é o seu segundo mair arrependimento.

A primeira vez que ela olhara em sua direção, foi também a primeira vez que você sabia que jamais nada ia acontecer. Também foi primeira vez que odiou o seu pai com todas as suas forças, e primeira vez que você implorou alguma coisa a Deus.

Tudo que você queria era a pequena morena, era pedir demais Senhor?

E foi assim que aquele caminho completamente diferente do seu se tornou a única coisa que valia a pena todos os dias. Quando você a xingava e tachava apelidos na morena, era a única forma que tinha para se expressar com palavras para ela. As rapasdinhas se tornaram sua conexão direta com aquela menina, as humilhações se tornaram suas declarações de amor silenciosas. Naqueles breves momentos em que a morena era ridicularizada, você podia olhar diretamente naqueles olhos castanhos e se odiar internamente.

A noite você só pedia forças e repetia seu mantra por horas a fio.

''Por favor Deus, faça que ela um dia me perdoe. Faça que um dia ela sinta a mesma coisa que eu sinto.''

Seu pai usou o nome Berry pela primeira vez com todo o desprezo do mundo, falou o quão errado e pecaminosos eram os seus pais. Eles eram indignos de pisarem na Terra feita por Deus, eram indignos de serem chamados de seres humanos, eram criaturas feitas para testar a fé dos homens no Deus maior. Aberrações, como ele mesmo chamara.

Nesse dia você sabia que seu pai era um grande merda e o odiou pelo resto da sua vida.

Quando você erroneamente se envolvera com Puck, assinou assim sua sentença de morte. Sua vida foi fadada ao caos a partir dai.

A gravidez recém descoberta foi um choque, sua cabeça trabalhava initerruptamente com as mais variadas formas de morte cometidas por seu pai. Finn a deixaria, sua reputação seria arrancada a força de suas mãos e tudo aquilo que você se sacrificara iria para o ralo. Rachel iria para o ralo.

E assim aconteceu, mais uma vez você se viu sem aquele uniforme, sem a sua armadura. Suas ''amigas'' se afastaram, o Clube de Celibato a depusera, Finn descobrira a verdade e todos a olhavam com pena. Mas diante disso tudo ela só podia graças a tudo isso ela pôde dizer a morena o que realmente sentia. Quinn nunca sentira raiva de Rachel e jamais o faria.

Mas ainda havia dor naquele sorriso, pois a morena achava que ela a odiava e só havia feito isso por Finn. O maldito Finn Hudson.

Doia por dentro e por fora.

Quando você perdeu Beth, as coisas ficaram ainda piores. Aquele pequeno ser tão parecido consigo tinha sido seu unico momento de felicidade depois de tanto tempo. E seu maior arrependimento foi nunca ter dito a sua filha o quão importante ela era pra si. Ela sempre seria sua pequena perfeição.

Rachel estava com Finn agora e aquilo doia como o inferno. A felicidade nos olhos castanhos eram a mágoa dos olhos amendoados. Quinn quase odiou Finn mais do que odiava seu pai. Quase.

Ele a magoaria, você sabia disso. O menino não era merecedor daquilo que tinha, não sabia dar o valor que ela merecia. Mas quem era você pra falar isso? Você não merecia nem dirigir a palavra a menina.

O seu posto nas Cheerios fora reconquistado e por incrivel que pareça, isso não mudou em nada a sua vida. Mais uma barreira entre você e Rachel havia sido erguida. Seu relacionamento com Sam era uma fachada, para você e para ele. Quarterback e líder de torcida, porque não unir o útil ao agradável?

Então o dia veio, o dia em que você vira a pequena morena - sua pequena morena - despedaçada. Finn destroçara o seu coração, e você só queria destroça-lo. Santana nunca vira Quinn Fabray naquele estado.

Sam terminou com você para ficar com Santana, uma ofença direta. Quem te trocaria por aquela latina? Finn voltou a investir em você, e mais uma vez aquele sentimento de ódio lhe consumiu. Quem era ele para fazer aquilo com Rachel? E quem era você para tirar satisfações?

Você voltou a rezar com mais vontadade no dia que vira Rachel encarando vocês dois com melancolia. Era tudo para tirá-lo do seu caminho, ela merecia ser genuinamente amada e tratada como merecia.

E a oportunidade apareceu naquele dia no auditório, você colocou pra fora tudo o queria dizer a tanto tempo. Ela merecia o mundo, merecia sair de Lima e se tornar tudo aquilo que queria, merecia alguém melhor que Finn. E você? Você merecia morrer em Lima com 5 filhos de um futuro jogador de Futebol frustrado, apenas isso.

Rachel nasceu para brilhar, sua maior metáfora era essa. Ela sempre seria uma estrela, não importa o que as pessoas dissessem, Rachel Berry sempre brilhará. Seja em Lima, seja na Broadway.

E Finn Hudson não pode impedir que isso aconteça, é o seu destino.

Você não soube ao certo o que sentiu quando ela pediu que fosseu seu modelo para a cirurgia plástica. De um modo estranho, você exercia certa admiração na morena, ela via coisas além do que os outros podiam. Ela te enchergava, e isso bastava. Mas Rachel Berry não precisa de um nariz perfeito feito o seu - mesmo que dado por um cirurgião -, ela é perfeita exatamente por ser tão diferente e natural ao mesmo tempo. A morena nunca escondeu quem realmente é, mesmo com todas as represálias e humilhações que sofrera. Se alguém fosse realmente amar aquela mulher, não seria por um nariz, seria porque a amava por inteiro. Do mesmo jeito que Quinn amava.

O desejo de ter aquela coroa era ínfimo demais comparado ao desejo de ter Rachel só para si. Mesmo assim você ainda a queria, e como queria... Seria seu último grande feito naquele ano, mais uma vez ela estaria perante todos demonstrando o quão superior poderia ser.

Quando Rachel subiu naquele palco para se apresentar, a única coisa que passava na sua cabeça nesse exato momento era em como ela estava linda. Exorbitantemente bela, quase uma princesa. Ela começou a cantar olhando em direção a você, ou melhor, olhando em direção a Finn. Mais uma vez você rezou fervorosamente para que tudo aquilo fosse para si, que aquela morena fosse sua. Coisa que jamais iria acontecer.

O rei e rainha foram anunciados e mais uma vez você falhou miseravelmente, Kurt conseguiu aquilo que deveria ser seu e ainda fora ridicularizado perante toda escola. Sua raiva misturada a frustração de notar até que ponto a ignorância e o preconceito podem chegar. Kurt saira do ginásio assim como você, procurando consolo no banheiro femino.

Você se surpreendeu quando ela abriu a porta e te encarou, ficou surpresa quando ela tentou te consolar e você a agrediu física e verbalmente. Ela gentilmente se recompôs apenas para tentar te ajudar mais uma vez, você queria e ao mesmo tempo não. Não queria que ela te visse naquele estado, mas queria muito mais a sua presença.

Confessar seu maior medo para Rachel não foi tão complicado assim, era fácil estar com a morena, mesmo considerando toda a situação. Ela disse o quão bonita você era, e muito mais além disso. Uma coroa não ia mudar em nada e seu medo era sem motivo. E por mais injuriada e ressentida que você pudesse estar, as palavras dela surtiram um efeito tão caloroso dentro de si que seus medos foram esquecidos pelo resto da noite. Se divertiu ao lado dela e daqueles que realmente importavam.

Ditados populares são os mais verdadeiros, acredite. Tudo que é bom dura pouco.

Você acabou com Finn, Jessie St. Jerk parecia mais insistente que o normal e as Nacionais estavam na porta. Era muita coisa pra processar em muito pouco tempo. Os ensaios se tornaram primordiais nos dias que antecediam a competição, a pequena morena parecia tensa demais e mal se continha tamanha era sua ansiedade.

New York era o verdadeiro habitat de Rachel, você soube a partir do momento que pousaram. Ela sabia de tudo, fatos aleatórios como o melhor lugar para se comer pretzels e até a Broadway, é claro. O sorriso estampado naquela face tão bela era de pura adoração, quase maior que o seu para com ela.

Mais tarde no Hotel Kurt deixara escapar o que Finn planejara para Rachel, você nunca temeu tanto pela sua vida como naquele momento. Afinal, por mais clichê e ridiculo que possa parecer, Rachel é a sua vida. Finn não tem capacidade de tomar conta da sua vida, ele não tem capacidade nem de tomar conta dele mesmo.

Você esperou acordada o resto da noite inteira, rezando e implorando para que Deus mudasse o livre arbítrio de Rachel e que ela mandasse fim aos confins do inferno. Que ela lembrasse de todas as dores causadas por ele, de como sua infantilidade afetaria o curso de sua vida dali pra frente. ''Por favor Deus, coloque juízo naquela cabeça.''

Adormeceu com muito custo, um sono leve e cheio de pesadelos onde você via por um filme a vida e o talento de Rachel serem desperdiçados. Onde ela se casava com Finn e tinha filhos tão estúpidos quanto Brittany, incapazes de amarrar o próprio sapato. Via Rachel amargurada pelo resto da vida e arrependida por ter jogado todas as suas oportunidades fora para viver uma paixão rídicula e momentânea.

Porque é isso que acontece quando você não segue sua razão. Foda-se essas baboseiras românticas, o coração não pensa e só serve pra bombear sangue. Ele não é feito o cérebro, órgão responsável por nossa razão.

Ela tentou entrar sem fazer barulho algumas horas mais tarde, você estava meio desperta e escutou. Podia ouvir Rachel cantarolar com a garganta alguma música estupidamente alegre e romântica.

Aquilo te despedaçou por completo.

''Deus, só faça parar.'' A única coisa que você pensou antes de cair em um topor de infelicidade.

Você só queria ser amada, só queria ser amada por ela. Seria pedir demais? Não é nada material, nada caro. Uma merda de um sentimento, uma coisa que nem paupável é.

''É só um sentimento, Deus.''

Suas forças para cantar no outro dia não existiam, era tudo tão automático e sem sentido. Claro, onde estava o sentido da sua vida agora? Você perdeu tudo aquilo que um dia teve importância, perdeu Rachel e Beth.

Um beijo.

Um simples beijo selara sua infelicidade. Todos ficaram sem reação perante aquela cena tão clichê, tão inapropriadamente romântica. Não era só um beijo, era uma promeça. Perante todos da platéia, os jurados, todos que se encontravam naquele auditório. Promeça de que Finn ainda a amava e amaria para sempre, pois ela sempre seria o primeiro amor verdadeiro dele. Promeça para Quinn de que sua vida seria uma grande imensidão de arrependimento.

E naquela tarde você chorou pela primeira vez tudo aquilo que guardava tão bravamente por tanto tempo.

As suas chances, as chances de Rachel e de boa parte do New Directions tinham ido para o lixo. Finn acabara com as chandes de todos eles, as esperanças de Rachel e as suas também.

Deus sabe como você o odiou.

Voltar a Lima parecia tão superficial quanto aquela viajem. Ninguém se pronunciara o caminho todo, nem mesmo Mr. Schue. Talvez nem ele tivesse palavras suficientes para preencher o vazio de sonhos que Finn criara.

Era nadar e nadar para morrer na praia. Era viver um sonho e depois acordar naquele pesadelo.

Você sumiu depois da volta. Precisava de um tempo para colocar as peças no lugar, se aprumar internamente e decidir o que fazer naquele último ano. Seu último ano no ensino médio e ao lado de Rachel Berry. Ela tinha duas escolhas na vida, e você só tinha uma.

Para Rachel existia Broadway ou Finn. Para você existia arrependimento eterno de nunca ter tentado.

E ao invéz de concertas as coisas você apenas fodeu ainda mais com elas. O que deu na sua cabeça para se rebalar daquela maneira? Não era capaz nem de se reconhecer no espelho, porque aquele sempre foi sua verdadeira personalidade.

Ou melhor, a sua não personalidade. Você não tinha uma. Poderia ser o que quisesse pois de fato não existia uma originalidade.

Mais uma vez todos te olharam ao passar por aquelas portas, mas não te temeram ou acharam graça. Pior, tiveram pena. Até aqueles alheios podiam notar o quão perdida você estava. O quão fodido seu interior estava.

Você fez aquele mesmo caminho, tomando seus 10 minutos a mais apenas para poder vê-la. Suas saudades transpassavam a barreira do suportável, apenas um vislumbre daquela pequena figura faria seu dia melhorar. E quando você a viu, só queria ter pensado o contrário. Vê-la agarrada ao braço de Finn só fez o seu dia piorar.

Como pode a memória de um ser humano ser tão pequena? Ela não se lembrava de todas as merdas que Finn fizera? Onde estava todo aquele respeito próprio que ela tanto se gabava ter?

Frustrada e enfurecida você marchou para fora da escola, encontrando-se com suas atuais companheiras. As Skunks não eram tão ruins quanto todos pensavam, elas eram piores. Quinn realmente se perguntava se elas conseguiam superar os padrões Lima Heights Adj.

Após alguns cigarros - ela descobrira uma ótima maneira de descontar as frustrações - a coisa mais improvável aconteceu. Rachel Berry se encontrava parada na sua frente, lançando olhares temerosos as suas companheiras. Um súbito nervosismo abateu-se sobre você, suas mãos pareciam se mecher sem consentimento, sem controle. Pegou mais um cigarro para ter o que fazer com as mãos nervosas.

Ela pediu, ou melhor, quase implorou para que você voltasse ao Glee Club. Usando argumentos baixos até mesmo para Drama Berry, falou tudo aquilo que Quinn sempre sonhou ouvir. Ela sentia sua falta, sua presença era importante naquela sala. Seu peito se encheu de uma energia boa que há muito tempo havia sido esquecida. Seria esperança?

Rachel Berry notava sua presença nas reuniões do Glee e ainda por cima sentia falta delas.

Você fingiu indiferença quando só queria sorrir e gritar seu amor ao mundo. E quando ela deu as costas a você, tudo que se passava na sua cabeça era correr até sua pequena e abraça-la. Dizer que por ela você ia até o inferno se fosse preciso.

Mas não foi apenas Rachel que fizera você cair na real, a volta de Shelby para lecionar no McKinley fez da sua vida uma completa bagunça. As palavras duras daquela mulher sobre a sua realidade fizeram sua cabeça rodar. Tudo que ela disse era verdade.

Você é uma perdida no mundo.

Beth não precisa de uma mãe perdida, seu bebê precisa de uma mãe estável. Alguém que sempre estivesse lá para quando ela precisar, alguém que pudesse ampará-la. E infelizmente você não era esse alguém.

Você voltou a ''normalidade'' após mais alguns choques de realidade. Sentia falta de sua antiga rotina, e Deus, como você sentia falta de Rachel. Seu sorriso ridiculamente brilhante e alegre, seu desprovimento de centímetros, sua petulância e teimosia. Aquele nariz tão judeu. Admitindo para si ou não, você nunca amou alguém como amou aquela menina.

Tentou juntar o pouco que lhe sobrava, concertar os caquinhos da sua vida. Parar de se arrepender. Shelby deixou que você e Puck tomassem conta de Beth por um tempo, uma tentativa de aproximação.

A segunda vez que olhara aquele rostinho fora tão impactante quanto a primeira. Ela é igual a você, em todos os aspectos possíveis e imagináveis. Uma mini Quinn Fabray. A felicidade e tristeza batalhavam bravamente dentro de si, um orgulho anormal preenchera seu peito.

Ela era você.

E a esperança voltou a bater na sua porta. Você precisava daquela criança do mesmo jeito que precisava de Rachel. Ela era parte uma sua, literalmente falando.

Puck destruíra todos os seus planos ao se envolver emocionalmente com Shelby e ainda por cima mentira descaradamente na sua cara. Sua Beth se encontrava tão perto e tão longe ao mesmo tempo. Você não precisava mais dele, não precisava de mais ninguém - além de Rachel -, só aquela criança loirinha importava. Estava decidida a tomar aquilo que era seu por direito.

Nesse meio tempo Rachel se envolvera em problemas por tentar ''ajudar'' Kurt. Ainda que de uma maneira muito errada. E mais uma vez o panaca do seu namorado não fizera nada por ela, nem tentara. A morena foi suspensa e vetada da próxima competição, uma desgraça na visão geral. Precisavam dela para ganhar, ela era o que unia e completava o New Directions. Agora com as Troubletones as coisas ficariam ainda mais apertadas.

E mais uma vez você estava perdida, iria entregar Shelby ao diretor Figgins na tentativa de ter sua pequena preciosidade de volta. Era essa sua decisão final, custe o que custar. Então ela apareceu e tomou para si todas as suas dores. Porque era esse o efeito que Rachel tinha para você, ela era sua válvula de escape particular. Aquele precioso e raro momento onde o mundo pouco importava e só existia as duas ali, não importa a multidão que estivesse ao redor.

Ela te puxou pra fora daquela bagunça e te devolveu a sanidade momentâneamente perdida. Beth precisava de uma mãe de verdade e por mais duro que fosse admitir, você não era essa mãe. A mãe biológica sempre seria você, mas a de coração já era Shelby Concoran. E esse lugar não estava mais disponível.

Rachel te trouxera ao mundo real e te mostrara um caminho. Aquele fora seu momento particular perfeito, a melhor memória entre vocês duas. Ela timidimamente perguntara se vocês eram do tipo amigas, sua resposta foi positiva. Mas não era exatamente isso que você queria ter respondido.

E vocês ganharam aquela competição sem Rachel, mostraram o valor que mereciam. O New Directions não se tratava de uma pessoa apenas, como você sempre pensara. Não, o ND eram todos vocês, cada perdedor daqueles motivados por seus sonhos que talvez nunca se concretizassem. Sua primeira vitória em tempos.

E mais uma vez aqueles corredores que não faziam parte do seu caminho acompanharam sua caminhada até o outro extremo do colégio. Rachel estava lá, envolta por uma aura positiva e brilhante, quase como um anjo. Clichê, mas a pura verdade. Ela acenara pra você timidamente e acredite se quiser, fora a primeira vez que você devolvera aquele aceno.

Seu peito encheu-se de mais uma sensação agradável, lembrando-se que apesar dos pesares Rachel ainda estava lá. De todos que entraram e sairam da sua vida, irônicamente ela fora a única que continuara firme e forte. Independente de sua aparente distância física.

Rachel sempre seria seu alicerce.

Jamais seu porto seguro, porque nós só recorremos aos portos seguros quando precisamos ou quando nos sentimos ameaçados por algo. Rachel era seu alicerce por estar sempre com você, mesmo que em pensamentos. Ela era sua base sólida, algo constante em você, não epenas quando necessitasse.

Ainda havia esperanças, mesmo que pequenas. Rachel foi capaz de te perdoar depois de todas aquelas humilhações e joguinhos emocionais, ela foi capaz de sorrir para você depois de tantas lágrimas derramadas. Ela não te odiava.

Mas o mundo não é justo e nem nunca seria com você. Arrancaram sua felicidade mais uma vez, do mesmo modo que arrancaram o resto de humanidade que ainda lhe sobrara. O segundo aceno que ela te deu aquela semana estava enfeitado por um anel.

Um anel, um beijo, uma promeça, um sim.

É irônico o fato de que pequenas coisas são capazes de grandes desastres. Sua destruição chegara lentamente, sem fazer barulho e te quebrara por completo. Ela tinha dito Sim e agora estava noiva daquele pateta.

Aquela dor nunca pôde ser igualada à qualquer outra, nem mesmo a Beth.

Pois Beth sempre seria uma parte sua, não importa onde e nem com quem estivesse. E Rachel não, porque você nunca tentara nada. Nunca lutara por ela como ele lutara, então era justo. Ele a merecia.

Ela disse Sim e você nunca mais fez aquele caminho.

* * *

><p><strong>Estou mendigando reviews D: <strong>


End file.
